Scooby-Doo Meets Mr. Bean
Scooby-Doo Meets Mr. Bean is the seventh and final episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise The gang get a call from Mr. Bean saying that his house is haunted by the Black Phantom but can they cope with a mad man who's best friend is a teddy-bear? Script In the Mystery Machine. "So, who are we solving a mystery for today" asks Velma. "Mr. Bean called us" replies Fred. "Like, Mr. Bean, the mad guy" says Shaggy. "Yep!" Replies Daphne. "I'm rungry" says Scooby. "But we were just at McSnonals 2 minutes ago" says Fred. "Like, Scoob and I have a condition called hunger" says Shaggy. "More like, greediness" replies Velma. "Hey" says Shaggy. Soon the Mystery Machine arrives at a flat. "Get ready" says Fred as he knocks on the door. Suddenly an old lady slams the door open. "What d'ya want" shouts the old lady. "We'd like to see Mr. Bean" says Daphne. "Ya wann'a see Bean, ha ha ha" laughs the old lady. "So, can we see him?" Asks Velma. "Feel free, he's mad though, I'm his landlady, Mrs. Wicket" shouts the old lady walking back into her room with her one eyed cat. "Like, you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her" says Shaggy. Soon the gang knock on Bean's door. A skinny, tall, black haired man answeres the door calling himself Mr. Bean. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Bean, I'm Fred, this is Daphne, that's Velma, and they are Scooby and Shaggy" says Fred. "Oooo!" Says Bean. "Why did you call us?" Asks Velma. "A ghost" says Bean. "Let's get this mystery done and dusted" says Daphne. "Right" says Fred. Later, the gang visit other people in the flat to find out if they have seen a phantom. In one of the rooms is a strange woman named Donna. "What d'ya want kids" asks Donna. "We just wanted to know if you've seen anything strange lately" says Velma. "No, now get outta my room" shouts Donna. "Like, why does everyone in this flat seem to be strange or grumpy" asks Shaggy. "Reah" agrees Scooby. Mr. Bean gives Scooby and Shaggy a grumpy look. "Like, not you" says Shaggy sarcastically. "Hmmm" grunts Bean happily. Then the phantom appears and chases the gang and Mr. Bean. He has a black robe with a hood covering his face. "Raargh" screams the Black Phantom. "Like, Zoinks" shouts Shaggy. "We need to split up, me, Daphne and Velma will go up the lift. Shaggy, Scooby and Bean, you run down the stairs" says Fred. So Shaggy, Scooby and Mr. Bean run down the stairs. "Aargh" screams Bean trying not to drop his teddy. "Like, you can count on it" says Shaggy. Soon after running all over the flat, a net falls onto the Black Phantom. "Now it's time to find out who you are" says Fred as he unravels the hood of the phantom. "Mrs. Wicket" everyone says. "Yes I did it, I wanted to scare Bean away from my flat and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids" growls Mrs. Wicket. Soon the police take Mrs. Wicket away and the gang say goodbye to Mr. Bean. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Mr. Bean'' by Rowan Atkinson *''Mrs. Wicket'' by Catherine Taber Villains *''The Black Phantom'' by Dee Bradley Baker Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers